


Chains

by October_rust



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, PWP, Rimming, Robins ravishing Batman, dub-con, master/pet imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_rust/pseuds/October_rust
Summary: The Batman Who Laughs gives Bruce yet another nightmare.Inspired by DC's Metal event and the image of the Batman Who Laughs and his leashed zombie!Robins.





	Chains

Bruce stumbled through the mist, the chains around his arms weighing him down.

He tried to scan the area, but everything looked the same – the sea of swirling white fumes, the pale grey light, blurring the shapes and directions into one pulsing, clinging chaos.

Where was he?

The metal card clutched in his hand was his only answer. He could still remember that grinning, leather-clad monstrosity in a spiked crown, and realizing in shock that this thing was a version of himself, a dark intruder from some nightmarish dimension.

Come and play, the thing had said, its red maw stretched into a smile, sharp teeth glinting.

Come and play, the monster had repeated and given him the metal card.

Afterwards, everything had dissolved into a white emptiness.

And now here he was, lost, surrounded by the endless coils of mist.

If only he could …

The chains snapped taut, and, startled, he peered down, just as the metal links relaxed.

Nothing but the tendrils of milky whiteness, twisting and rippling around him.

Nothing but silence.

And then he felt it, a feather-light brush against his leg, growing firm, solidifying. 

Fingers.

Long, slim fingers, slowly curling around his knee.

He jerked away, but the touch followed, joined by two other sets of hands, climbing up the front and the back of his thigh.

The mist parted, and now he could see the chains stretching all the way to the three collars.

No, it wasn't possible, it …

Three pairs of glazed blue eyes looked up at him, hungry, expectant. 

Three naked bodies crowded around him, trapping him.

Three young men, strong and beautiful.

“Master,” Dick sighed, nuzzling into Bruce's leg. “We are yours.”

“You made us who we are.” Tim stretched up on his knees, languid and graceful, to kiss the top of Bruce's thigh.

“Your soldiers.” Jason's voice was a growl, his teeth scoring close to the swell of Bruce's buttocks. “We live for you. We die for you.”

No.

No.

With a mounting horror, he watched his armor fall apart under their hands, as easily as if it had been made from paper. Finally, only the chains remained, biting into his exposed flesh, binding him to his three wards.

“Yours,” Jason whispered against his skin. “Just as you are ours.”

“Ours.” Dick licked the inside of his thigh.

“Ours,” echoed Tim, sucking wet kisses into Bruce's stomach.

No.

He tried to speak, to bring back them to their senses, but words were like molasses on his tongue, too heavy, too suffocating. 

Only a broken moan escaped his lips, a shameful, desperate sound, filled with far too much need.

And they answered to it, pressing even closer, their hands sure and firm on his body, their nails leaving red welts on his skin. 

“Love you,” Dick said, long eyelashes fluttering closed. Then he leaned in, fingers digging into the meat of Bruce's thigh, and took the head of Bruce's cock into his mouth.

“Love you,” Tim repeated, pushing in just next to Dick. Without hesitation, his handsome face flushed, he parted his lips and licked a teasing stripe along the shaft. 

“Love you so much.” Jason draped himself over Bruce's back, letting Bruce feel the power of those coiled muscles, the burn of naked skin. He rolled his hips, and the hot, hard line of his cock prodded against Bruce.

No.

But he swayed into it, into the glide of their clever tongues, the pull of their sucking mouths, into the touch of their eager hands, his mind torn between guilt and desire, the three chains yanking at his arms.

Suddenly, the heat behind him shifted and disappeared, and a realization flashed through Bruce's dazed mind: Jason had dropped to his knees. 

And then he felt a kiss at the small of his back, and then another one, following a clear path down. 

Shock made him freeze, his half-formed thoughts stuttering to a halt, scattering in a buzz of static.

Thumbs smoothed down along the seam of his buttocks, a slow, unhurried caress, before they pulled the flesh wide apart, baring him, and he couldn't help a panicked gasp, a convulsive shudder wracking his body.

The anticipation burst at the first touch of Jason's mouth, the slick, wet push of his tongue, probing inside, light at first, then sinking deeper and deeper, retreating and coming back, over and over, in a maddening, filthy rhythm.

A hoarse shout ripped from Bruce's throat, the noise high with mindless fear and want, when he felt himself twitch and clench under Jason's lips, his body yielding to the sensations in the most obscene way.

Dick laughed at that, the sound vibrating along Bruce's cock, Tim's fingers circling the base. It shot through Bruce, a sizzling wave of pleasure, and he gritted his teeth against it, tasting blood.

But Dick and Tim didn't give him any respite; Dick swallowed, mouth hot and snug around Bruce's length, just as Tim reached further down, teasing the soft skin, and it was too much, impossible to withstand.

Hips snapping up, spine bowing, he came in Dick's mouth, tendons straining in his neck with the force of it, lips opening on a sobbing cry.

His legs gave out under him.

They caught him, of course, the three pairs of hands, wrapping around his waist, easing him down. Vision blurry, he watched Dick and Tim kiss above him, deep and greedy, the flecks of white stark against the plush red of Dick's mouth.

And then Jason was at his back again, breathing against his neck, gripping the underside of Bruce's thigh, lifting it out of the way. Bruce gasped, eyes squeezing shut, as Jason's hard cock slid inside him in one smooth thrust. 

His cheeks flushed crimson at the feel of it, at the sparks igniting with every slow drag and retreat, at how wet and loose his body was, easily taking all of Jason's length. 

Panting, Jason drove into him, teeth sinking into his nape, hips picking up a fast, merciless pace. It burned and stretched, pleasure and pain blending into one, and Bruce arched against Jason, chest expanding, pulse pounding low in his ears.

It didn't take long for it to build and spiral out of control, Jason's thrusts losing their rhythm. One last deep shove, and Jason was coming, the sound of his pleasure muffled against Bruce's neck, the accompanying bite vicious enough to bruise and draw blood. 

Afterwards, Tim and Dick crawled all over Bruce, petting his hair, stroking his sides, kissing his lips, licking away the sweat from his collarbones. Jason held him close, hands roaming over Bruce's stomach and smearing the spilled come over the quivering muscles.

“Love you,” they sighed one by one, eyes a vibrant blue, black hair mussed, lips curved into lazy, satisfied smiles. 

He let them settle against his body, the chains tangled around them all.


End file.
